


Mayor Again

by Battlingbard7 (bbard7)



Series: From the Enchanted Forest and Back [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbard7/pseuds/Battlingbard7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is Mayor again? Sure, but no one told our Savior!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayor Again

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, so sorry in advance! Enjoy!

The Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine jogs up the path to the Mayors Office. Ever since Snow was appointed new Mayor of the small town, it seems that the blonde was summoned to her office nearly every minute of the day to help her with all things Mayoral. The blonde wonders why she doesn't just ask Regina for help.

Stopping before the office door, Emma steels herself before knocking and letting herself in.

"Mom, this better-"

The Sheriff stops mid sentence as she glances up to the woman behind the desk.

"Regina?"

The brunette sat behind the desk in front of the window looks up as the door opens. A small smile plays on her lips as she realises it's the blonde.

"Are you surprised, dear?" the ex-evil queen purrs.

"Well, yeah, actually. What are you doing here?"

"It seems your darling mother wasn't cut out for Mayoral business after all and asked if I could..." Regina motions upward with her hand, "take over."

Truth be told, Emma was relieved. Ever since her mother was mayor, the pixie haired woman had her daughter running silly little errands that she could have easily done herself, forcing her to stay longer hours in the office to help her with the paper work and making her get her lunch. Yes, Snow did have Neal, but Emma was nearing her limits with the woman. And where the heck was David anyway?

A smile crept up on Emma's face.

"What are you smiling at, Ms Swan?" Regina enquired.

"It's- I'm glad you're back, Regina." the blonde told her with all honesty.

"So am I, Emma. So am I."


End file.
